<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Wanted you to know by Queenstitch1207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459638">Just Wanted you to know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenstitch1207/pseuds/Queenstitch1207'>Queenstitch1207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Ethan Nestor, Ethan needs a hug, Gen, Protective Mark Fischbach, Sad Ethan Nestor, ethan gets his hug, ethan has good friends, ethan nestor cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenstitch1207/pseuds/Queenstitch1207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's been struggling. When it becomes too much of a burden to bear, he comes to realize he might not have to bear it alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Wanted you to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, this is just a little fic based off of the song "I just wanted you to know" by the Hunter Brothers. I highly suggest listening to it as you read.  This is a huge self projection onto Ethan on my part- essentially just what I wish I could have. This is a work of fiction, and i am simply using the boys online personas as characters.  <br/>also, this is the first time i've ever posted on ao3, please be patient with me!<br/> I hope everyone is well, and staying safe, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan curled in on himself deeper, his bones heavy inside his limbs making even moving too trying of a task. For so, so long now, its been like there was some sort of weight on his chest - like thousands of stones piled on top of each other, crushing him, slowly killing him inside as it tore and tore at his heart like a rabid beast. He'd been trying so, so hard to be strong, to be okay. He'd been fighting so hard, so fucking hard. People still needed him, he had to be there for them. But he hated that in order to do that, he had to lock up all his heartaches, all his pain and sorrow that he'd been carrying for as long as he could remember. He had to put on a brave face when all he wanted to do was crumble into his friends arms and let every single one of them hold him and never let go. Some part of him wondered if anyone would really understand his situation, if anyone had walked the long road in these shoes- and if they had, he wondered where they were now. He wondered if he'd ever get past this, or was he just going to have to suffer alone for his entire life, wallowing in a pity no one cared enough to notice. All these questions swirled around in his brain, escaping only through the salty tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Mark layed in bed beside Amy, unable to settle his mind for long enough to even keep his eyes shut. Images of Ethan over the last few months danced through his mind, especially today. Ethan hadn't looked okay for a long, long time. But today- today he looked so, so broken. So scared and alone, the story in his eyes a sharp contradiction to the forced smile plastered onto his face. All Mark could see was his best friend, his brother, the innocent bright eyed boy curled up on the bathroom floor, sobbing all by himself because he thought that Mark didn't care. His little blue boy, all alone. Mark tossed and turned, forcing the burning sensation in his eyes back. This had become a common occurrence, Mark not sleeping due to his worries about the literal baby of their little makeshift family. Ethan was breaking, and all Mark could think of was that he didn't deserve to have to do it alone. He snapped, today, and Mark was just realizing how bad he fucked up. Ethan finally gave into his demons, fell into the darkness. And where was Mark? Not there to catch him. But, as Mark jerked up, grabbing his phone and starling Amy awake, all he could think was one thing. </p>
<p>I may not have caught you, but I can damn well make sure you land safely.</p>
<p>Tyler awoke with a jolt as his phone vibrated off the hook. A desperate part of him hoped it would be Ethan, finally reaching out, finally letting someone else step in to shoulder the weight of the world along side him. But, alas, it was Mark. Which was still questionable, as it was two in the morning, but Tyler guesses that Mark had slept just about as well as he did. He woke up every fifteen minutes if he was lucky, sleep dancing out of his grasp, laughing at him as he drowned in his worry. He wanted to help Ethan so, so bad. But for God's sake, he couldn't read the young man's mind, and Ethan wasn't making whatever it was that was upsetting him very clear. However, Tyler understood. He'd been there too, when he was much, much younger- surprisingly only a year or too younger than Ethan, actually. One thing was very clear to Tyler, though. No matter what happened, who Ethan became or what he did, Tyler would stand by him. Through thick and thin. After all, there is no wingus without his dingus. Yet beyond his worry lie a speck of hope. Ethan was still in there, barely hanging on, you could tell. So, he kept that spark alive. They could save Ethan, and they would do anything to make sure that that happened.</p>
<p>With a deep breath and sudden clarity in his mind, he answered the phone. </p>
<p>And that's the story of how Amy, Mark and Tyler wound up teary eyed and worried on Ethans doorstep, praying that he was still awake, yet also hoping he wasn't. They'd waited too long, let him slip too far. The time didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was their blue boy, so soft and compassionate and savable. So, they all held a bated breath as Amys knuckles rasped against the hardwood door, fingers crossed behind her back. What she was hoping for, she wasn't quite sure yet. </p>
<p>Ethan dragged himself from the bathroom floor at the sound of a knock echoing through the house. Who the fuck would find him important enough to show up this late- or early? He wasn't sure of the time anymore. Tears were still steadily coursing down his face as he stumbled down the stairs to the door, not caring who was on the other side anymore. He opened the door, and if it was a killer than so be it. </p>
<p>It was not a killer.</p>
<p>And he certainly did not expect this. </p>
<p>He did not expect to see three of his friends- no, his family- standing there, huddled together, teary eyed and tired looking, concern swimming across all of their features, yet slight relief twinging at the corners of their lips. </p>
<p>"Oh thank fuck," Mark whispered, stepping forward and throwing his arms open. His voice broke at what he said next. "I...I was so scared I was too late," and with that, everyone broke. Mark took another step forward as Ethan collapsed into his arms, everyone breaking out sobbing. Tyler and Amy joined the hug, squeezing tight enough to pop someone's head off. No one cared, though. They all cried into eachother, stumbling into the house and to the couch without ever breaking the hug.</p>
<p>"Im so sorry Ethan- i- I should have been there for you-" Tyler gasped out and Ethan shook his head. </p>
<p>"Its o-okay. Its ok-kay." He repeated like a mantra through his hiccups.</p>
<p>"No- its not. But it will be, it will be, I promise you boys ill make sure it is," Amy swore, cuddling into their squished pile of limbs even further. And right then and there, Ethan knew she was right. He'd be okay, because look at who he had in his corner. They may be over emotional and silly and weird, but they were a family. </p>
<p>And nothing could ever take that away from them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>